


God, I hate those damn fireworks!

by Pufflebear23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric is the best husband ever, Cute, Fluffy, Inspired by my own hatred of fireworks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufflebear23/pseuds/Pufflebear23
Summary: Harry Potter hated fireworks. They reminded him of the war. Luckily, his husband Cedric is there to comfort him.





	God, I hate those damn fireworks!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Same-sex pairings and mild cussing are in this story. Not canon-compliant. If you don’t like any of those things, I would suggest finding another story to read. Constructive criticism is, of course, welcome! Hate comments will be deleted.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. The series belongs to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter hated fireworks. They were loud, annoying, and disruptive. Also, the noises and flashy colors reminded him of the war, an ordeal in his life that he was still coping with. He wondered why the Ministry of Magic even allowed wizards and witches to set off the damn things every May 2nd, or the anniversary of Voldemort’s defeat. May 2nd had become a holiday of sorts. It was called ‘Victory Day’, but many people had started calling it ‘Fuck You Voldemort Day’ instead. Today happened to be ‘Fuck You Voldemort Day’, which meant, you guessed it, fireworks. Sure, people liked celebrating today with fireworks, drinks, and parties, but Harry preferred to stay in, hang out with friends and family, and relax. Not to go out, get drunk, and make a bunch of noise. 

Hanging out and relaxing with friends and family was exactly what Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and the rest of Ron’s family were doing tonight. They were seated around the table playing Exploding Snap after eating the delicious meal that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. It was around 9 PM, and people had already begun setting off their fireworks. Harry could hear them booming outside and they made him jump in his seat and curse, much to the enjoyment of Ron, Fred, and George. It was Harry’s turn again, and right when he was about to play his cards, a particularly loud boom went off. “Fuck!” Harry yelled, and dropped his cards. Ron and the twins roared with laughter. “Harrykins,” Fred wheezed, wiping his eyes, “You gotta get used to these fireworks!” “Yeah mate, people have been using these bloody things for what, five years now?” Ron laughed. “You guys don’t get it!” Harry exclaimed. “You don’t know what goes through my mind when I hear these damn things.” “Look Harry, we completely understand that it’s kind of traumatic for you, but you have to get used them.” Bill said. “If you it makes you feel any better, I’m not very fond of them either” said Hermione. “They’re very annoying to hear when you’re trying to read.” “Ew, Hermione!” said George, scandalized. “Nobody reads but you!” “Well, maybe the rest of you should!” Hermione hotly replied. “Settle down all of you.” Mrs. Weasley scolded. “Harry doesn’t have to like the fireworks if he doesn’t want to.” “Thank you!” Harry cried, grateful that someone wasn’t making fun of him. “Ok, let’s get back to the game. Harry, I believe it’s your turn.” Mr. Weasley said. 

Later that night, Harry and Cedric were in bed trying to sleep when Harry heard the fireworks still going. Cedric could feel Harry wincing in his arms. When a huge boom went off and Harry immediately slapped his hands over his ears, Cedric was concerned. “Harry baby, are you ok?” Cedric asked. “I’m fine babe.” Harry lied. Cedric knew however, that his husband wasn’t fine. “Are you afraid of fireworks love?” Cedric asked again. “I’m not afraid of them, I just don’t like them.” Harry answered. “May I ask why?” Cedric had a feeling that he knew, but he wanted to be sure. Besides, Harry still had a hard time opening up to people when it came to his feelings, because he still feared that no one would care about what he had to say or how he felt. Cedric would often make Harry tell him how he was feeling, particularly when he had a bad day, in order to help him get over that fear. “It doesn’t matter”. Harry muttered. “Harry,” Cedric admonished. “Ok, fine.” Harry sighed. “I guess I’m kind of afraid of fireworks because they remind me of the war. The noises sound like explosions and the lights remind me of spells being fired. They fly everywhere and have the potential to kill, like spells and explosions. It takes me back there, and I see my friends and allies dying. The people I love and care about, being struck down on the battlefield. I hate it. I know it’s been 5 years, but it becomes fresh in my mind when I hear fireworks. I feel like everyone has gotten over it except for me.” Harry shuddered. “Does that sound stupid? I bet it does.” Harry mumbled, feeling embarrassed and kind of dumb. He felt tears running down his face. “It’s not stupid sweetheart.” Cedric assured him. “It’s normal for you to feel that way, especially today.” “Ok, I guess I feel kind of better.” Harry replied. After a few more booms, Harry was still afraid. “Cedric?” Harry said. “Yes?” his husband answered. “I’m scared.” Harry whimpered, feeling pathetic and immature. “Don’t worry, I’m right here. They can’t hurt you, they’re just fireworks.” Cedric comforted Harry. He wiped his tears away and gave him comforting kisses on his face and neck. “They’ll be over soon. You’re here with me in our bed, you’re not in the war anymore.” He murmured in Harry’s ear, trying to make him feel better. He held Harry a little tighter. “Thank you.” Harry sniffled. “For what love?” “For not laughing at me, for being here for me.” “Of course darling. That’s why I married you. To be here for you and care for you.” Cedric told him. After a few minutes, Harry was falling asleep. “Cedric, I love you.” he yawned. “I love you too Harry.” Cedric said, stroking Harry’s hair. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and the fireworks eventually stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sappy ending! Well, maybe some of you guys like that, I don’t know. This was my first fic, so tell me what you think! Remember, be respectful to each other in the comments! Thank you.


End file.
